In the rest of the description, the general shape of the tyre is similar to a torus. Therefore, directions that are axial, radial, and circumferential to the tyre are defined relative to this torus.
Document WO 2004/011285 discloses a member comprising an electronic device such as an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chip to which a linear antenna is connected comprising two branches connected on either side of the chip.
The electric member disclosed in this document is supported by a sidewall of the tyre in a configuration such that the wire antenna is oriented in a circumferential direction of the tyre.
When the tyre is running on the ground, and notably when its tread is in the contact area, the sidewalls of the tyre deform, which generates circumferential stresses of extension-compression type. To withstand these various stresses, the wire antenna comprises undulations or spirals, which allow it to extend and to compress in the circumferential direction.
It is however noted that, despite the undulations or spirals of the wire antennas, the latter can break close to their connection with the electronic device or chip beyond a certain mileage. This mileage beyond which there are risks of premature breakage of the antenna is routinely reached by lorry tyres, the service life of which is much greater than that of a car tyre.